


The Gift

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Spencer and His Fiancee go shopping for Christmas gifts. Along the way they encounter a cute little surprise named Alexa.





	The Gift

The day had started off smooth. You and Spencer had gotten up early, and Spencer had surprised you with breakfast in bed.

The two of you had been together for four years. On your one year anniversary you had moved into Spencer’s apartment. He had the bigger space and the thought of him having to part with his bookshelves was too much for either of you to handle. For your second year anniversary he took you to spot where you first met that was when the two of you realized you wanted to marry each other. Then on your third year anniversary you realized how great of a father he would be and that you wanted to have kids with him. JJ and Will had gone away on vacation leaving you and Spencer in charge of watching Henry. You and Henry had both gotten sick which resulted in Spencer taking care of the both you. He was up with Henry most of the night reading to him to help him sleep and that’s when it hit you. For your four year anniversary a few months ago Spencer had proposed to you and without hesitation you had said “Yes!”. 

After the two of you finished breakfast the both of you got into the shower. Then after laying around for a bit you had decided to get dressed so the two of you could head off to the mall to finish up the last of your Christmas shopping. 

“Who do we still have to get gifts for?” You asked squeezing Spencer’s free hand as he pulled into the parking lot. “Morgan, Penelope, JJ, and Henry.” He answered pulling into an open spot. Despite you not working with the BAU Spencer’s team had become like your family. You had insisted on getting everyone gifts and Spencer hadn’t protested at all. 

“I thought we already got Morgan the tool set?” You questioned furrowing your eyebrows as you walked into the store. “We did, but I may or may not have found a better one then returned it and ordered a new one for pickup here.” Spencer answered as sheepish grin appeared on his face, you pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, “You’re so cute, I love you.” “I love you too.” He mumbled back as he pressed a kiss to your cheek.

After an hour and a half of walking around you had only accomplished picking up Morgan’s new tool set and getting JJ and Penelope’s gifts. The two of you got JJ a pajama set and had decided to later on pick up a gift card for a free massage; Spencer had insisted on also throwing in a book he thought she would like. Penelope’s gift was fairly simple, but you knew she’d love it. While Spencer was searching for JJ’s book you had stumbled upon a painting of a bunch of cats with bright colors in the background of it. The second Spencer saw it he had how perfectly it would fit in her office. You also ended up throwing in a tiny little unicorn statue because it also screamed “Penelope!”

A half an hour later you were still walking around the mall aimlessly. Spencer couldn’t decide what to get his four year old godson. You had seen a bunch of things you knew he’d love, but Spencer just wasn’t convinced. “Baby, no matter what we get him he’s going to love it.” You said rubbing his arm. He let out a sigh running his fingers through his hair “I know, I know. There are just so many options. I just want us to get him the best thing possible.” You shot him a smile pointing to the toy store in front of you “Come on let’s try here, I’m sure we’ll find something.” 

Twenty minutes of walking around the toy store had resulted with nothing. Spencer and you were both getting frustrated. He had turned down all your ideas. You understood why he was being indecisive he wanted to give Henry the world. Apparently in Spencer’s mind no gift was good enough for him. 

“Spencer, we could get him a shirt with a picture of you on it and he’d be the happiest kid in the world! It doesn’t matter what we pick out, he’ll love anything as long as he knows you approved of it.” You stated as you intertwined your fingers with his. Spencer nodded giving your hand a squeeze. You pressed a quick kiss to his lips ultimately making Spencer blush due to the public display of affection. Something caught your eye when you pulled away from him “Baby, look.” You said softly as you pointed at the school set. A smile appeared on Spencer’s face when he turned around and saw what you were pointing at. He ran over to it with you following behind him. Inside the box there was a chalkboard that doubled as a dry erase board, stickers, little prizes, all sorts of markers, pencils, and crayons. 

“This is perfect.” He smiled pressing a kiss to your forehead. “It’s the gift that keeps on giving, Spence. You’ll be able to go over to JJ and Will’s to teach him all sorts of things.” You noticed the way his eyes sparkled as you spoke, He was undoubtedly already putting together all sorts of things that he could teach Henry about. You couldn’t help but smile at the thought of that. “And if you ever need a trusty teaching assistant I will always be available to help.” He laughed as he looked down at you a questioning look spreading across his features “Do you think we could pick out some books to give him with it?” You eagerly nodded in response, “Of course. Now, let’s get on line to pay and we can talk more about those books.”

Your smooth sailing day turned to chaos within seconds. After waiting on line for a few minutes the store’s credit card system crashed. The peaceful line turned into a mix of angry and frustrated people. Some stormed out throwing their items wherever they pleased, others muttered curses under their breathed but ended up staying in line, and lastly their were a few people who were calm and understanding. Spencer looked down at the school set then back at you a nervous look filling his features. You rubbed his arm placing a kiss on his cheek “We’re not going anywhere. We’re getting him the best Christmas gift ever.” A big grin appeared on his face “You know I love you, right?” “I mean I’d sure hope so or else I’d be confused as to why you gave me this.” You said playfully wiggling your finger with your engagement ring on it. “I can’t wait to marry you.” Spencer said placing a kiss on your forehead as you leaned into him. “Likewise.” You mumbled against his chest, You linked your arm with his and leaned your head against his arm. 

You noticed a Mother holding her daughter in front of the two of you on line. The baby was staring at Spencer with a curious look on her face. Spencer was completely oblivious staring off looking at the books lined up on the shelf. You nudged him “Babe, I think someone is interested in you.” Spencer looked down at you with a confused expression on his face. That confused changed to a happy one once he followed your line of sight his eyes landing on the baby in front of him. 

Spencer put his thumb against his nose and wiggled his fingers causing the baby to start giggling which resulted in catching her mother’s attention. When she turned around she saw Spencer sticking her tongue out at her daughter. “I think she likes you.” Her mother said smiling at how happy her daughter is “I’m Katelyn and this is Alexa.” She continued pointing at her daughter, who was still focused on Spencer, “I’m Y/N and this is Spencer.” You said rubbing his arm. 

“How old is she?” Spencer asked still making faces at Alexa. “Ten months, almost eleven now.” Katelyn answered as she pressed a kiss to her daughter’s head.

“How old is yours?” She asked.

Confusion filled both you and Spencer’s features. “We don’t have any kids yet.” You stated, Katelyn raised an eyebrow and pointed at the school set, “Oh! That’s for my Godson.” Spencer smiled. You held up your hand with the engagement ring on it. “I’m sure he’ll love it. Congratulations to you both!” Katelyn said sincerely. 

The line started to move again. A soft smile appeared on Katelyn’s face “Well when you two decide to have kids you’ll be amazing parents.” You looked up at Spencer as happy tears filled your eyes. “Thank you.” The smile on Spencer’s face seemed like it would never go away. 

“I can help the next person in line.” The cashier said waving over Katelyn, “It was nice meeting the both of you.” “Likewise.” You said. “Alexa, Can you say goodbye to Y/N and Spencer?” She asked her daughter who was now fixated on you. “Bye, B-Bye!” Alexa waved. The both of you waved back with huge smiles on your faces. 

Shortly after you walked out of the mall finally after finishing up your Christmas shopping for good.

When you got in the car you noticed that Spencer hadn’t stopped smiling since he left the toy store. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” You asked softly looking over at him, “It’s just-You’re going to be such an amazing Mother someday.” Spencer answered rubbing your hand with his thumb. “And you, my love, are going to be an amazing Father someday.”


End file.
